


Read Me

by Truthfully



Series: Elsanna Advent Calendar 2016 [16]
Category: Frozen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: We all have our own things to turn us on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the closest to smut I'll ever be.

Elsa normally kept her words digital. It provided a whole collection of benefits, the least being convenience and the best, security. However her muse had hit her at the worst of times and all she had available at the time was the good standby; pen and paper. 

In fact she had spent most of her class feverishly writing. Trying to get the whole idea down on paper and then the ideas and inspiration that grew from that.

She liked it, all it needed was some polish. Which she could give it as she typed it into her computer at home. Afterwards she could burn the paper, getting rid of the hard copy forever. Elsa had been fully intent on doing that at the soonest possible time. Leaving the little reading nook that everyone avoided as she held onto the papers for dear life. But then she had run into Anna Ruholl. 

Put into the simplest of words, Anna Ruholl was her dream girl. She was funny, charming and overall a kind and caring individual. This was only aided by the fact she was cute and when motivated, sexy. Despite the incredibly short amounts of time she spent with the girl, she had fallen head over heels for her. Being the shy avoidant kind of person she was, that meant she spent even less time in her company out of a fear of embarrassing herself.

So when she had run into Anna, books flying everywhere as each of them landed on their ass, she had panicked. Her first reaction had been to grab her bag, and scoop up all of her books into it while mumbling apologies. Then run straight for the hills. 

As she went to hide she started degrading herself almost automatically. Even as she started to clean herself up and organize her books. Trying to undo the worst of the damage. This led to the realization that she had lost her a good amount of her papers. From her shopping list, which she didn’t care about, to the story she had just lovingly scribbled out in the library. She almost cried from the terrible cliche. 

Panic ensued and Elsa rushed back. Hoping against all the odds that no one had found the paper with its distinctive handwriting. 

She found the spot where she had run into Anna Ruholl, knowing it because she found a few papers of hers. Each time she found one of them she almost cried in joy until it turned into little whimpers of agony as each one was revealed to not be the papers she was looking for. The library was getting quieter as the hour turned late but she still hunched into herself as she headed straight for the reading nook. 

It was her last chance, maybe by some miracle she had left the papers somewhere. If she had, this was the place. Her eyes carefully watched the floor, looking for the telltale pieces of paper that were her only salvation. She had barely entered into the nook when she heard an amused voice that sent her reeling.

“So Elsa, interesting piece of work.” 

Elsa froze in response, her whole body tensing and heart near stopping.

“She reached for her love’s cheeks; hoping, wishing that she felt the same.” Elsa’s eyes slowly went up a pair of jean clad legs, recognizing the belly button by its green piercing and the rest of the person by the freckles. A blush started glowing hot on her face as she reached the wicked eyes of a certain Anna Ruholl. In hands with pink nails was a collection of loose leaf paper, scribbled all over in blue pen. Anna had it, she had the porn, her porn. 

Elsa went stiff as Anna walked closer, her voice deepening as she skipped ahead. “And this part here, wowza.” 

Oh she was plenty embarrassed, but something about it was… exciting. More so when Anna was reading it in front of her, purposely mouthing the words. She was reading it too smoothly for this to be the first time.

Anna had definitely read all of it. Elsa’s hands found her own cheeks and hid her eyes. She was so so embarrassed. She shivered as she felt Anna’s warmth, the woman coming to a stop just in front of her. She was hyper aware of her heart, of Anna’s breath as papers rustled in her grip. Of the way her body moved under her clothes.

“It’s pretty good actually. Quite the read. Nice to know that you have needs like the rest of us. Makes you a hell lot less intimidating.” The words revived Elsa and she turned to flee, but Anna was prepared. She looped her arm around Elsa’s and leaned back just enough to jerk her to a stand-still.

“Ah ah ah. You forgot this.” The words were more gentle, and Anna started to look concerned. But Elsa only saw the papers. The ones that were held up for her to take. Elsa snatched them like they were a lifeline. Her hands going through them to make sure she had each and every single one. While she did Anna backed up a little, still between her and the door unfortunately, but out of her personal space enough that Elsa could try and regulate her breathing again.

“You read it.” Elsa’s voice shook as she said it, a statement more than a question. The papers crumpled under her grip and she was doing all she could to keep herself from melting into a pile of embarrassment and shame. Anna knew. She knew.

“Yeah. Sorry. I kinda thought it was something of mine? Okay that’s a lie I was trying to… skim over it? You know, see if it was something important. Then well, it got steamy real fast.” Anna bit her lip and Elsa wanted nothing more then to find a deep hole to bury herself in. 

“Oh no, no no.” Elsa was going to hide her in apartment for the rest of her natural life. That was it, it was final. 

“Last question then I’ll split. Cuz I really got to know. Did you write it for an audience or for yourself? Kinks and all?” 

Elsa let out a needy whine. One that startled both of them. But Anna’s eyebrows rose at the same rate as her smile.

“This really does it for you doesn’t it? Having somebody know?”

“Y-yes.” The confession had been a snap decision, and she couldn’t quite regret it as Anna’s eyes lit up. Even when Anna started stalking, coming a bit closer with each purposeful step. When Anna got too close Elsa started matching her step for step, retreating. Until she felt her the back of her knees hit a chair. Her papers went flying again as she fell into it and her heart just about stopped when Anna leaned over her, placing her hands on the back of the chair. 

Lips found her ear, soft whispers tickling the sensitive flesh as Anna spoke. “I can dig it.”

Elsa blushed, pulling herself inward until a hand guided her chin up to look at Anna in the eyes.

“You can say no. I’m not going to force it.” Elsa’s brain raced as she tried to think. But having Anna this close with her warmth and caring eyes was doing a number on all of her nerve endings. 

“Nothing’s going to happen until I get an answer Sweetie pie.” The pet name made Elsa start giggling but Anna weathered the laughter like a pro, only pouting a little bit as Elsa laid her forehead against Anna’s.

“You’re a dork.”

“That’s Queen Dork to you.” The silence was easy, even when Anna started humming and letting her fingers trace the designs on the arm of Elsa’s sweater. This was happening. It really was happening. No joke. 

“You barely know me.”

“I would like to, really really like to. But you’ve avoided me so I tried to respect that. But considering the contents of your masterpiece, I guess the feelings are requited?” Elsa blushed again, squirming under Anna’s half-lidded eyes.

The smirk was victorious as Anna moved a little closer. “So may I?”

Elsa quickly ran through a lot of thoughts but the biggest one was that Anna Ruholl. Her dream girl. Felt the same way. And if this was a dream she wanted as much of it as she could make away with. No regrets.

“You may.”

Elsa nearly choked when she felt Anna settle onto her lap, lazily wiggling as she pressed herself close. Arms wrapped loosely around her head, resting on her shoulders as Elsa became very acquainted with Anna’s chest. Elsa whined as Anna tugged lightly on the back of her neck, forcing Elsa’s face up to look in Anna’s pleased eyes. 

“Much better.” 

What happened next made her brain go blank. A gentle nip on a lip, and then feather-kisses that started at the corner of her lips and progressed up to an ear. Teeth found her earlobe, biting down gently and driving her wild.

Elsa felt her hands running over thighs and up over hips as she found Anna’s ribs. She didn’t have the bravado to go up further, wanting but not quite brave enough to get it all done at once. So she rested and gathered up her courage. 

The curve of the rib fit perfectly in her hands, fingers moving to encompass them as she felt the way they expanded with each breath. But then she felt the bite on her shoulder, the act making her grab fistfuls of Anna’s tanktop in her hands. Groaning as she leaned back, hips rising. 

When she opened her eyes she noticed the excited teal eyes that were watching her intently. 

“Don't watch, uggh.” 

“No? I would really like to, could I watch later?”

Elsa blushed at the very notion of a ‘later’. But Anna still had her trapped and she caught her undivided attention by nibbling on her fingers.

“And here’s where we stop, seeing as we’re out in public and all.” That only made Elsa blush harder and squirm in her chair to Anna’s delight, “I’ll play nice, I swear.”

“Then I solemnly swear to be up to no good.” Elsa placed her own lips against a collar bone. Her teeth making Anna’s breath hitch. 

“Ooooh, you can sure try. But not until the third date you little cheeky Kiss.”

Elsa hummed, “I like that one.”

Anna stopped, looking down her eyebrow raised. 

“Kiss? Like a chocolate kiss?” Elsa nodded in response to the question, letting her hands curl around Anna as she gave her a hug.

Elsa broke the silence giggling softly into Anna’s side, “We’re weird.”

“I like you weird.”


End file.
